Taming of the Warrior
by Hells Princess666
Summary: Sheamus o'Shaunesy falls in love with a fan.


Taming of the Warrior

Chapter 1

She stands in line waiting to purchase her tickets to the next WWE Raw taping. But Chandra doesn't know it, but there is a surprise when Ticketmaster opens. She doesn't know that there will be a superstar in the ticket booth. She listens to the other fans patiently waiting for the window to be cleared of it's covering. Her breath quickens as the blind opens, and she sees him. His bright blue eyes meet her green ones. She can feel her heart race as their looks are still locked, a small mischeivous smile forms on his lips. His red hair shining from the lights inside. Being the first in line, having been there for 3 hours waiting, she sees him first. He opens the window and Chandra slowly walks towards it, her stomach flip-flopping and heart still racing, she wipes off her now sweating palms on her black skinny jeans.

"How much for ringside?" She asks him meekly.

"For you Lass, I will give em to ya." He replies with his thick brough.

"Oh you don't have to do that." She replies still locked to his mesmerizing blue orbs.

"Here, these are my personal tickets to give to who I like." He replies handing them to her.

"I only need one" She says handing him back a ticket.

"You coming alone?" He asks sheepishly

"Yes, I got nobody to bring." She replies, pulling out her favorite picture of him. "If it's not too much to ask, could you sign this for me. It's for my wall."

"I would be happy to help out a lass." He says taking the picture and signing it.

"Thank you, Sheamus." She replies gratefully.

Chandra puts her ticket in her purse and takes the signed picture back from Sheamus. "I can't wait to see you in the front row, can I get your name?"

Chandra smiles, "It's Chandra. Chandra Pruitt." She says sweetly and then turns to let the next person in line get their tickets.

Sheamus grins watching her walk away. "Hmm her name sounds irish." He mutters under his breathe before greeting the next fan.

Chapter 2

Chandra wakes to her phone ringing. She rolls over and picks up the reciever, "If ya ain't bleedin, ya better be dyin'." She grumbles at whoever is ruining the first day she gets to sleep in for a month.

"Chandra, get up. We got some mad shopping to do."

"It's too early...are you insane." She replies with a smile forming on her lips.

"You are going to Raw tonight, you need a new outfit."

"Geez, Tressa. I am going to wwe not a red carpet event."

"Don't you want your man to notice you?"

Chandra smiles, "He aint my man...yet. Oh I can't wait to see him. All that red hair and that body."

"Yeah, yeah we know all know it...delicious piece of irish man candy." Tressa says sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hey he's all day sucker and I got just the mouth for it."

"Omg! Chandie that was way too much information. I will be there in an hour."

"Ok, just come in. I'm gonna grab a shower first. Bye."

They hang up and Chandra gets out of bed and walks across the room to her closet. She pulls out a pair a tight fitting black bootcut jeans, her black and green guinness long sleeve shirt, and her new Sheamus t-shirt. She walks over to her dresser and grabs her pack of Marlboro and a lighter. She leaves her room and makes her way to the kitchen, she opens the fridge and takes out a coke and cracks it open, she takes a big drink before setting it down. She walks out the sidedoor and lights her ciggarette. She grinds the sleep from her eyes as she inhales the first nicotine of the day. Starting to feel almost human, she smiles. Images of Sheamus running through her head. Finishing her smoke she tosses it into a bucket partially filled with water, she walks back inside the house and grabs her coke. She goes back to her room and gathers her clothes and heads for the shower.

After showering she gets dressed and brushes out her long auburn hair. She brushes her teeth and puts on a little powder and then black eye liner. She tosses her laundry in a basket and leaves the room. She grabs her coke off the dresser and heads out the back door for another smoke before Tressa gets there.

She hears Tressa's 2009 Charger rumble into the driveway as she walks back inside. She locks the sliding door and grabs her purse.

"Really? Is that what you are gonna wear? You look like you are going to a funeral."

"Shut up Tressa, let's go."

Tressa follows her out the front door, Chandra turns to lock the deadbolt. They walk down the steps of the porch and get into Tressa's car.

"Where we going?"

"The mall where else."

"There better be a Hot Topic there." Chandra says.

"Yeah and a Spencer's. Don't worry you will find all your creepy wear. But, I think you should wear something nice. He did give you an awesome seat."

"I know, I can't believe he just gave it to me. He has probably forgotten it by now." Chandra replies.

"A guy doesn't forget something like that."

"He is famous, and I am sure he could have anyone he wants...why would he want me?"

"You are hot, that's why. After he is still a man, right?"

"Exactly, that's why he won't even remember me. And besides...it's Sheamus OH MY GOD! O'Shaunessy."

Tressa looks at her friend and smiles. "Just try not to be all dark and gloomy." She says parking the car close to the doors.

"We aint got all freakin day for your fru-fru crap. Raw is early west coast remember."

"Alright alright...don't worry." Tressa says using a hand motion to calm her friend down.

They walk into Hot Topic and Chandra browses through their t-shirts, finding a black shirt with the word Guinness in green written across it. She replaces it, already about four of the same thing. Finding the pants, she picks up a pair of black straight legged jeans, with several green straps coming off of them. Looking some what punkish.

"Hey, Tressa. What do you think?"

Tressa smiles, "They are so you, that would look nice with these boots over here."

Chandra follows her friend to the boots and finds a pair of shiny black steel-toed 9 hole Doc Marten's. She finds a size 7 and tries them on tossing off her own boots and slips the new ones on her feet. She puts her original pair back on and takes the boots and jeans to the counter and pays for them.

They walk out of the store, "I'm hungry." Chandra says.

"Yeah, me too. Let's find the elevator."

They walk out of the elevator doors and find a Carl's Jr and walk up and place their order.

"I can't wait until tonight." Chandra says the excitement finally hitting her.

"I was wondering when you would get excited. I am gonna watch you on tv tonight."

"You don't have to. I know how much you hate wrestling."

Tressa smiles, "It does suck." She says smiling.

"Then don't watch."

"I am just to see the look on your face when he points you out. And hopefully I don't go blind from the glare off his weird pale body."

"Hey, now. There is no need to put down my precious little Sheamus." Chandra says, knowing her friend is just messing with her.

Chapter 3

They arrive to chandra's house. After parking the car they get out and Chandra grabs her bag. "I can't wait to see how this looks." Chandra says.

Tressa smiles, "That fine laddie is gonna notice ya." She says in a horribly fake attempt for an irish accent, causing both girls to laugh.

"I hope he does. Give em a big kiss for luck."

They walk up the stairs leading to Chandra's bedroom. As they walk inside, Chandra is kicking off her boots and sheds her jeans. She grabs her new black pants with the long green straps, she slides them up her legs. She buttons them, and walks to her closet and grabs a bright green belt with black studs covering it's length. She pulls it through the loops, lets the straps hang past her ass. She changes her shirt, into another Sheamus shirt. A black one with his face outlined in green. She walks over to the bed again and pulls out her new boots from the box. As she laces them up she looks at her friend.

"How does this look?"

"You look great, let me do your make up?" She asks smiling.

Chandra almost rolls her eyes, then smiles, "Sure, but don't make me look like a fru-fru model." She replies to her friend who is only happy for her, and wants to help the only way she knows how.

"You will be hot, and Sheamus will think you are the most beautiful irish girl he has ever seen." Tressa replies as Chandra finishes with her boots, and slips them on. After tying her bootlaces, she stands and walks across the room to look at a mirror. She smiles, "I think I like it. come on let's get me ready." She says moving her hand to calm her turning stomach.

"Come on, sit over here, calm down before you puke." she says leading Chandra to a chair sitting in front of a vanity table.

Tressa quickly picks out some powder, a light shade of brown eyeshadow, lightest shade of blush, mascara and some black eyeliner. "Just sit still, I will hurry I know how much you hate this stuff."

Chandra smiles at her friend's sarcasm, "Take your time. He gave me his personal ticket. He has to remember. I wanna see the blue in his eyes, squint at the paleness of his skin, the red in his hair, and maybe if I can get close enough to get a quick wiff of him."

"Give his bicep a squeeze for me." Tressa says smiling.

After Tressa finishes chandra's face, "Ok, hows that?" she asks. Chandra turns and takes a look. "Perfect, thank you." She says picking up a brush and running through her hair.

"How's the nerves? You got 2 hours till you need to head to the arena."

"Nerves are shot, how can you tell." Chandra replies half-smirking.

Tressa grins and grabs her purse, "Let's go downstairs, you go have a cigarette and get a coke, meet me in the living room when you are done." Her friend says with a evil smirk. "Alright." She replies following the other girl down the stairs.

Chandra grabs her smokes and walks out the back sliding door through the kitchen. She lights the cigarette and takes a long drag from it, "I can't beleive I am gonna see him in an hour." She mutters to herself. A loud thud of drums wakes her from her daydream of her irish sweetie. She smiles wide as she recognizes her Flogging Molly CD. She starts to immediatly calmdown her body kinda keeping the beat of the music. Grinding out her smoke she walks back into the house to savor in the music playing.

She grabs a coke and cracks it open and takes a drink. "Come on sit down, hit this." Tressa says handing her a small glass pipe filled with green herb. "Yeah, this will calm me down. You ever think the banjo playing 3000 miles an hour might amp me up." She replies.

"Oh shut up and hit this."

Chandra takes the pipe and lights the fragrant plant. She inhales, handing it back to her friend. They sit there listening to the music and smoking. "I can't wait to see him, his pale skin glimmering from the lights, his muscles flexing with each move he makes. I hope he talks, I could listen to that brough all day and all night."

Tressa rolls her eyes, "I think he needs to find out what a tanning bed is. Don't all them guys go to tanning anyway?"

"No, and Sheamus said that it makes his freckles looks like shit, so he stays covered. Besides he said that he burns like crazy anyway. And Nobody wants him as red as his hair."

"Ok, little miss O'Shaunesy expert." Tressa says laughing.

Chandra looks at the clock on the wall, "I gotta go soon, let's get this shit put away."

"Done." Tressa says dropping everything into her purse.

Chandra walks over and checks her bag, the same bag she has taken to every wrestlign show she has gone to in the last 20 years. Throwing and extra pack of smokes, her digital camera, with 4 sets of batteries and a memory card. 2 Sharpies and paper, and an extra nchange of clothes along with her drivers liscense and personal things in case of an accident. She grabs her keys and Tressa walks out of the door with her purse.

"Call me when you get home and tell me all about it."

"I will text you while I'm there." She replies tossing her own phone into the bag and locks her door before shutting it.

"Have fun and drive careful." Tressa says walking past Chandra's camero.

"Talk to you soon. Wish Sheamus luck."

"I will be watching." Tressa says making a face.

Chandra laughs at the thought of friend watching the thing she hates, then starts her car. She pops in a Dropkick Murphy's CD in the stereo and drives off to the arena.

Chapter 4

Chandra turns on the exit she needs from the freeway. She drives down a few streets until she drives into the parking lot for the Rose Garden. Finding a spot to park, close to the arena doors. She gets out and grabs her backpack, tossing her keys into it she locks the door and shuts it. She walks to the doors, and stands in the short line forming. She looks inside the front pocket of her bag and pulls out her ticket. She smiles putting it back and checking her watch. Satisfied with the time she lights a smoke and waits along with the quickly growing line.

She knocks out the cherry of her cigarette as the there is activity on the other side of the doors. Finally they open and wwe staff stand at each open door taking tickets. Putting her cold cigarette butt in her bag she pulls out her ticket. She gets to the door, she holds out her ticket.

"Hang on." An acne-ridden young man says.

"What?" Chandra replies.

"I have to check your bag, you know make sure you don't have any weapons."

"Fine, here." She says openeing the bag for his inspection. He looks around a minute. "Ok, you are good. Sorry about that." He says tearing her ticket in half and stamping her hand.

"Don't sweat it." She replies walking inside.

She walaks around the arena finally finding the right section, she walks down the many stairs leading to the floor. She gets to the floor seat area and is met by a security worker. "Let me see your ticket."

She shows him the ticket, "Right down there the corner seat. It's the best in the house." He says directing her in the right direction. Chandra walks that direction and finds her seat. She sits down and sets her backpack down in front of her. She reaches in and takes out her camera. Turning it on and checking the battery, she pops in the memory card and looks around. She points the camera at the ring and snaps a picture, then the ramp and stage.

**Meanwhile Back Stage**

"Piss off!"

"Dude, she's a fan she won't show."

"Piss off, you limey bastard. She is an irish girl. They ain't like these slutty american girls." Sheamus shouts.

"Save your temper for the match, bro. And listen to an ol'timer's advice."

"You don't about Chandra like that! I will beat your ass for real."

Dave Finlay gets up and pats his friend on the back. "I don't want to see ya get hurt, laddie." He says.

"I know man, but ya don't know her. Don't talk about a guys Lass."

"Your Lass, you don't even know her." Sheamus growls as Finlay leaves the room.

"You all will see."

Sheamus leaves the room, he walks around on a mission...he must find a diva.

"Thank God, it's a supershow." He mutters as he sees Michelle McCool. He walks up to her, "Michelle, can ya do me a favor?" She says as he gets up to her.

"Sure, if I can." She replies grinning at him.

"Take me camera and taker the picture of a girl sitting in the corner seat in the front row...ya know the good one."

"What's in it for me?" She asks sex dripping from her voice.

"Me graditude." He replies putting the camera in her hand.

Michelle drops the syrup like smile and walks off. She stands just past the curtian and takes pictures of every corner in the front row, taking taking 2 of the corner that they all must walk past to get in the ring. She returns to find Sheamus waiting in the same spot. She hands him the camera. "Thanks, Lass." He replies causing Michelle to roll her eyes at him before she walks away.

He looks at the pictures she took, He gets to the last 2 pictures and there she sits. Sheamus smiles, "I can't wait to get out there and see her upclose." He mutters, just as Fionlay finds him.

"Look Dave. She is here." He says proudly showing him the images of Chandra."

"She sure seems to like you." Finlay says with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see her. I got a match with Triple H tonight and she is gonna be right there watching it."

"You know you can set her up with a tour, if you would like to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go get a security guard." Finlay says smirking at his young friend.

**Back in the arena**

Chandra sits in her seat and waits patiently for the show to begin. She sees a man wearing a black shirt with the word "Security" written across the front and back. He gets closer to her and she starts to get nervous.

"Miss Pruitt?"

"Yes." She replies her voice shaking a little.

"Please come with me, and put this on." He instructs.

She looks at the item he gave her, her heart about lept from her chest.

"Excuse me, what is this about?"

"You were selected to have a backstage tour and maybe meet a few of the boys if they are walking around. So put that pass on." He replies. She complies and puts the cord the back stage pass is on over her head, and straightens her hair as they walk into the inner workings of the wwe.

"How long you been a fan?"

"20 years or so."

"Who is your favorite?" He asks thinking he already knows the answer.

"Only the best wrestler on the planet, Sheamus Freakin' O'Shaunesy." she proudly states.

"Sheamus upon hearing his name walks out of his locker room at that time."

"Really now, lass." He says grinning from ear to ear just taking in the sight of her.

Chandra turns recognizing his voice. She looks up into his deep blue pools.

"I am Sheamus." He says extending his hand, you look familiar. Have we met before?" He says knowing exactly who she is.

"Only briefly. I wouldn't expect you to remember." She replies meekly.

"It's nice to meet such a beautiful lass such as yourself." He says giving her hand a small peck. As if he only grazed his lips on her small hand.

"It was very nice to meet you, Sheamus. and good luck tonight." She says.

Before Sheamus has a chance to let go of her hand, she reaches and pulls his face down to hers, she gives a small kiss in the cheek. "That was for luck, and this is thank you for the ticket." She says kissing him lightly on his surprised mouth. He closes his eyes, and kisses her back just as slightly. He lets go of her hand and watches her walk around the arena with her escort.

Sheamus walks inside his room and finds Finlay there. "She is very pretty. Such a fine Lass must have been made in Ireland." He says.

"She will be mine by the end of the night. And you are still a limey bastard." Sheamus says.

"I suggest you concentrate on Triple H instead of a pretty lass."


End file.
